


I'll Be There For You (Even if I'm a little Late)

by DarkenedHeart



Series: If We Were Twins [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: "Grave Danger", AU, Alternate Universe - TWINS!, Brotherly Love, Brothers, CSI/MacGyver 2016 Crossover, Comfort, Crossover!, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related!, Explanatory Tags!, Gen, How nice..., Jack and Nick are Twins, Jack is a Spy, Nick is a CSI, Post-Episode (After Credits), S05E25, real men cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: CSI/MacGyver crossover where Nick Stokes and Jack Dalton are twins.Season 5, Episode 24/25 "Grave Danger" -{After the credits.}--- - --- -- --- - --- -- ---You can't tell me that Nick, the way he was acting while talking to his kidnapper's daughter, that he just left on his own? That NO ONE went with him? I mean-Not into the room, okay, but not to take him there and back? Na-uh, not happening.--- - --- -- --- - --- -- ---So I wrote an additional scene in an Alternate Universe. Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little explanation that isn't in the story: Jack left to become a secret agent/spy and changed his last name to protect his family. Only they know his 'true' identity. He and Nick are in constant contact with each other....  
> [+ MacGyver Time Line: Jack and Mac have just started working together, but that's kind of mentioned.]

Nick leaves the prison, trying to hold himself together until he got out of the building at least. When he sees his brother waiting for him on the other side of the outside fence, he falls apart in less than a step.

Jack is in front of his twin brother a second later, wrapping his arms around the shaking figure as he lets himself fall apart.

"It's okay, Nicky," Jack says softly, glaring at the guard who looks at them strangely until he turns away. "I'm here now. Nothing's gonna hurt you."

Nick nods his head against his brother's chest a sob breaking through his throat as more tears spill.

"That's it, little brother," Jack smiles, knowing how the words usually upset his twin. He was only older by fourteen seconds, but it still counted. His smile becomes pained as he adds, "Just let it all out. Thatta boy."

The brothers stand there for a few minutes, one shaking as he valiantly remains standing while the other holds him up regardless, like a strong pillar.

Eventually, the tears stop and Nick pulls his face away from his brother's chest. Jack pulls out a small packet of tissues and hands it over to his twin.

"Sorry 'bout your shirt," Nick comments as he opens the packet to pull out the first tissue. "Was trying to...Trying to keep it together...But..."

Nick shrugs, wiping his face as quickly as he can as he pulls out three more tissues.

"You're no less of a man just because you cry, Nick," Jack smiles, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I know Dad likes to tease us about what panty wads we are, but you and I both know what a crybaby he can be."

That startles a laugh out of Nick as he finishes cleaning his face. He shoves the used tissues into one jacket pocket and the leftovers in the packet in the other.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help," Jack says softly, a pained look on his face. "I tried to get here as soon as I could, I hope you know that."

"I know," his brother nods, looking up at him with red eyes. "Truth be told, I'm actually surprised you got here as fast as you did. What have you been doing?"

"I know you're just trying to deflect from your troubles, but I'll humor you," Jack puts and arm across his brother's shoulder to lead him back to his car. "The higher ups got me tied to this punk, blonde kid. The guy's barely out of training diapers and I swear he's going to get me blown up one day."

"He's a loose canon?"

"He's a genius!"

Nick frowns, "I'm confused."

"Well," Jack sighs as they reach the car. He pulls back his arm in order to gesticulate with it. "He can do all these incredible things, like build stuff with normal, everyday junk, but the guy won't carry a gun and we keep walking into dangerous situations that put us, more times than not, under fire."

"Why don't you get another partner then?" Nick asks as his brother unlocks the door and opens it for him. Normally, he wouldn't allow the 'royal treatment' but having his brother around combined with his recent brush with death has him breaking out of 'normal'.

"Because the kid's amazing and has a heart the size of my head-"

"That's a pretty big heart, Jack."

"Shut up and get in the car."

Nick smiles as he follows the order. Jack rounds the vehicle to get into the driver's seat.

"So," Nick continues as they start driving away from the prison. "You've got some teenage punk trying to kill you by using staplers and duct tape. He drives you nuts, but you refuse to request for someone else?"

"Sums it up pretty well. Though he hasn't used a stapler yet," Jack smiles at a secret joke. He glances over to his brother, "How did things go with little miss I-don't-care-about-others in there? She give you a hard time? She still holding a grudge?"

Nick looks down at his hands lying interlaced in his lap. There are still a few leftover bumps from the ant bites and he stuffs them into his pockets so he doesn't have to see them anymore.

"I told her not to take it with her," the CSI says quietly, almost too quietly for his brother to hear. "I don't want what her father did to-" he clears his throat when it starts to swell shut again. "It's not her fault what her dad did."

"Yeah," Jack agrees with a tired huff in his breath. "Everyone's responsible for their own crap. No need to carry anyone else's. Although," he reaches over to rest a hand over his brother's where it rests inside his pocket. "That doesn't mean you can't volunteer to help carry the burden a little."

"Thanks, Jack," Nick tries to smile as best he can, eyes blurring with fresh tears. 

"I'll always be there for you, little brother," Jack tells him with such confidence no one would disagree. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do," his brother says immidiately. "And right back at you."

"Good," Jack nods his head, taking back his hand to make a turn. The smile returns as he picks up speed on the new road. "I met that Grissom guy you keep talking about. He's an interesting sort. Knew I wasn't you the second I stepped through the door. No one ever does that."

"Were you in your military uniform? Where your name tag says 'Dalton' not 'Stokes'?"

"Yeah, but that's not usually the first thing people look at when they see double."

"Grissom isn't usual," Nick says with pride. "You've got your genius and I've got mine."

"Mine's younger than yours."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing," Jack shrugs. "It just made you smile, so it was worth it."

Nick huffs a laugh at that, shaking his head at his brother's antics. "You're something else, Jack. Always been a little off yourself."

"What? Just because I didn't get a cute nickname like you and Dad have for each other?" Jack pretends to be jealous. "I will have you know that Mom and I had secret meetings about the two of you during your 'Cisco Kid' phase. We were analyzing your mentality while sharing secret stashes of chocolate chip cookies."

"I KNEW I smelt them!" Nick says with a touch of genuine anger. "You kept telling me it was the neighbors! I can't believe you held out on me!"

"I didn't when it mattered," Jack sobers slightly, wincing when he realizes he was touching on the subject they never talked about on purpose. "Sorry. Let's move on to making fun of someone else. How's the rest of your team?"

"They're great," his brother answers as he stares out the window. "Warrick is still beating himself up about what happened but he'll come around. I'll enjoy having my pick of cases for the next few weeks while he snaps out of it."

"They don't expect you to go jumping back into work too soon, do they?" Jack asks, his hand tightening around the steering wheel. "If they try to put you right back into work so soon, I swear I'll-"

"Jack," Nick interrupts his brother, secretly glad to hear the overprotective tone. It made him feel safe. "I'm on mandatory leave, if you have to know. I'll need to see a psychiatrist and everything. Something I am NOT looking forward to."

"I could fake some records and you could just talk to me on a couch for a few weeks," his brother offers honestly. "You give me the word, and I can have you in any country you want, with a girl on each arm, sipping your liquid poison of choice."

"Sounds great."

"It would be great."

"But you know we can't do that."

"I am not against an impromptu vacation. The kid'll understand."

"And our bosses?"

"I'm a secret agent, Nick. I can make stuff up."

Nick laughs at the possibilities that pop up in his imagination, most of them involve him and his brother in ugly board shorts as they make swarms of women laugh at everything they say. Reality makes the day dream vanish almost as quickly as it came.

"Nah," the CSI shakes his head at last. "I couldn't do that. Wouldn't be right."

Jack sighs in defeat, "Yeah, would've been a hard sell on my end too. But I'd do it." He pulls the car into his brother's driveway and turns in his seat to look him in the eye. "I know this is just a repeat, little brother, but I'd do anything for you."

Nick smiles, the simple statement making his heart lighten for the first time in days.

"I know, Jack. Thanks."

The brothers head for the door, Nick pausing as he pulls out his keys.

"There's one thing I have to say, Jack."

Jack's eyebrows rise, "What's that?"

His brother gives him a pointed look, "Stop calling me 'little brother'."

"Whatever you say.....Little brother."

 

\- - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
